Azula's Promise
by floodimoo123
Summary: Azula makes a promise to Ty Lee. Lemon, one shot. I own nothing.


"Azula!" Ty Lee called while lying on Azula's table. "Azula! Azula, Azula, Azula, Azula Azu-"

"What?" Azula yelled aggravatingly.

"Please?"

"Please, what?" Azula looked up from her work.

"Do what you promised you would do."

"Ty Lee, my dear," Azula began. "I promise a lot of things to a lot of people. You're going to have to be more specific with whatever promise I supposedly promised."

"The one you promised to me. Earlier today when we were in you're room."

"Oh, I see." Azula leaned into Ty Lee and passionately kissed her lips. Ty Lee responded with a slight shiver that ran down her spine, and leaned into the kiss. She sat up and threw her arms around Azula, pulling her closer, and Azula wrapped her arms around Ty Lee's waist.

Ty Lee loved the feeling she had with Azula. The power. The dominance. She wanted it all. She often fantasized about Azula holding her down or tying her up, then having her way with her. She wanted Azula to fuck her mercilessly, to make her wet, to make her orgasm harder than ever. She yearned for her soft, tight, firm body so much and for so long, that when Azula's lips finally met hers, it felt as if it were a dream, and she never wanted to wake up.

"Azula," Ty Lee said softly as she broke the kiss. "Pin me down."

Azula did so, and pushed Ty Lee down on the table, holding her down by the wrists, and hovered over her. Ty Lee's breath was getting heavier, and Azula took advantage of her gasping mouth, vigorously, but gently, sliding her tongue into it, which made Ty Lee give a slight moan of pleasure.

Azula moved her hands from Ty Lee's wrists to her face for deeper access, and Ty Lee blushed furiously. She placed her hands on Azula's neck, which made the princess shutter with excitement. She rubbed her fingers lightly down Azula's neck, turning her on, making her desire stronger.

Ty Lee undid the knot at Azula's waist, which held together her outer robe, slid it off her shoulders, and it fell to the floor. Azula stripped off the acrobat's pink shirt and threw it to the ground. Ty Lee grabbed the princess's armor, pulled it over her head, and set it next to her top. Azula then grabbed her own shirt, ripped it over her head, and threw it carelessly on the ground.

"Azula?" Ty Lee asked. "Are you okay with this?"

Azula responded by untying Ty Lee's chest bindings, which exposed her round, perky breasts, and roughly massaged them. Ty Lee moaned and gasped, entangling her fingers within the princess's hair. Azula pinched her nipples, which made the acrobat let out a pleasing scream. Azula took that as a sign for more, and wrapped her lips around Ty Lee's small teat, and sucked intensely. Ty Lee moaned eagerly, and her appetite grew.

Ty Lee pulled Azula's head away and pushed it down. Azula kissed all the way down her stomach, down to her navel, and then down to the top of her pants. She ripped them off, along with the undergarments, and slid her tongue up and down her womanhood. Ty Lee gasped at the feel of Azula's soft, wet tongue sliding across her sex.

"Azula..." Ty Lee moaned.

Azula thrust her tongue into Ty Lee's entrance, licking up all of her sweet wetness. Ty Lee moaned loudly, and pushed Azula's head down into her womanhood, begging for more. Azula continued to thrust her tongue into Ty Lee as she reached her orgasm, nearly screaming her name.

"Ty Lee," Azula stated softly. "It's your turn to please me."

Ty Lee smirked, stood up from the table, and stripped off Azula's pants and undergarments, never minding her chest bindings. Azula sat against the wall, spread her legs apart, and Ty Lee moved her tongue up and down the princess's womanhood. Azula begged for more, and the acrobat gave her more pleasure by sucking gently on the small knot above her entrance. Ty Lee grabbed it with her lips and licked it roughly while still sucking on it.

"Ty...Lee..." The princess moaned through ragged breaths.

Ty Lee nipped on the knot, making Azula's legs quiver as she neared her anticipated orgasm. Ty Lee slid one finger into Azula's entrance, making her wetness drip out of her. Azula dug her fingers into the acrobat's scalp and screamed her name "Ty Lee!"

Ty Lee thrust another finger into her womanhood, which made the princess gasp hard and loudly. The acrobat nipped harder at the knot, and made Azula scream out her name once more "Ty...Ty Lee!"

Ty Lee thrust her fingers into Azula harder and faster, and felt her walls become tighter. Azula's breath became heavier and her screams louder, and felt the tension built up from her pleasure finally release in an orgasm.

Ty Lee moved up to sit on Azula's lap, and Azula wrapped her arms around her. They cuddled, kissed, and talked right there in Azula's work room. Ty Lee felt complete. Not only did she have Azula in her arms, but she finally got to fulfill her sexual desires with her.

They got up, got dressed, and went to Azula's room for the night. They laid in her bed, cuddling, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**_A/N: I Love Ty Zula. They have to be my favorite lesbian ship. This is my second lesbian lemon, so please check out my other one between Korra and Yue. Thanks for putting up with this lemon, since I'm not too experienced with lesbian lemons. Hope you liked it (:_**


End file.
